Fantasy sports leagues have become extremely popular. In a fantasy sport league, people (also referred to below as users or owners) draft real-life sports players for their fantasy teams. The drafted real-life sports players can be on the same real-life team or different real-life teams. The players then accrue points for the fantasy sports team depending on how the real-life sports player does in his or her sport in real life. For example, a person that is part of a football fantasy sports league may draft Tom Brady to play quarterback and Adrian Peterson to play running back on the person's fantasy sports team. When Tom Brady passes for 300 yards in a real-life football game, Tom Brady may earn 300 points (or some percentage of 300) for the person's fantasy sports team. Similarly, when Adrian Peterson rushes for 200 yards in a real-life football game, Adrian Peterson may accrue 200 points (or some percentage of 200) for the person's fantasy sports team. The fantasy sports league has several teams owned and managed by several people, and the winner of the fantasy league is the person (or people) whose team accrues the most points during the season.